Weavile (Pokémon)
|} Weavile (Japanese: マニューラ Manyula) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when leveled up at night while holding a Razor Claw. Biology Weavile is a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale, gray body that has several feathery areas. It has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. The ear feathers are smaller on a female Weavile. Weavile has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. Its eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from its upper jaw. Weavile is devious and intelligent. It usually lives in cold, icy areas where it forms small packs of four or five members. A pack of Weavile uses teamwork to take down its prey. In Alola, Weavile hunts Alolan and , then divides its prey among the pack. It can communicate in the form of carving patterns on trees, ice and boulders. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Two Weavile appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, under the ownership of Kidd Summers. One of them was used in a against and took on , but it was defeated by . Both were later used in an attempt to place a tracking device on . Later on, they were let out by Kidd, who was protecting them as she was being sucked in by the Tree of Beginning's immune system. Multiple Weavile appeared in Duels of the Jungle. Two of them were fighting over which one would rule a group of fellow Weavile and . Paul owns a Weavile, which debuted in Top-Down Training!. Weavile was used in a battle against Cynthia, but it was soon defeated by her . Weavile later helped its Trainer during Riding the Winds of Change!. It then had a sparring match with in Aiding the Enemy!. Weavile was later used in the Full Battle against in Pedal to the Mettle!, but it was defeated by . A Weavile appeared in Eevee & Friends as a friend of an living with an and the rest of the Eeveelutions. Kagetomo owns a Weavile, which debuted in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!. It reappeared in the next episode. Weavile was used to create a diversion to capture , and then to battle against Ippei's . A Weavile debuted in An Explosive Operation!, under the ownership of Mable. She used it to attack Zygarde alongside Aliana's . Weavile reappeared in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, where it attacked the helicopter that , Team Rocket, Mairin, and Professor Sycamore were using to approach Lysandre Labs. After the arrival of , Weavile and several Team Grunt's Pokémon battled Steven's Metagross, but were presumably defeated. Weavile appeared again in the next episode, where it aided Celosia's in its battle against Team Rocket. A Weavile appeared in Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, under the ownership of Alain. It was used in the final round of the Lumiose Conference against . Weavile managed to defeat , but it was defeated soon after by . Minor appearances A Weavile made a brief cameo as a thief in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A Weavile appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust!, under the ownership of a competing in the . A Weavile appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of a competitor in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. A Coordinator's Weavile was used along with a in the Battle Stage of the Contest in Playing the Performance Encore!. A Trainer's Weavile appeared in a flashback in Flint Sparks the Fire!. A Trainer's Weavile appeared in The Power of Us, where it was competing in the Pokémon Catch Race. Pokédex entries . It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Zinzolin's Weavile appeared in The Frozen World. It battled Drayden's alongside Zinzolin's and multiple belonging to some s. Another Weavile appeared, during a fantasy of a story from the past, in The Redemption, under the ownership of a soldier. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Weavile appeared in Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune II. Cyrus has a Weavile which was used against Cynthia at the Veilstone Galactic HQ in Shunning Spiritomb. It defeated her by freezing it. owns a Weavile which evolved in Dealing With A Koffing Fit. He is very close to him, being his very first Pokémon, obtained while he was only two years old. Multiple Weavile appeared in All About Arceus III. A Weavile appeared in a flashback in Flabébé Blooms. Anabel owns a Weavile, which first appeared in PASM24. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Weavile appeared in a fantasy in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. In Team Galactic's Conspiracy, Revealed!!, Cyrus sent out Weavile to battle Hareta, who fought back with his . Weavile proved to be a very dangerous opponent, even blasting Piplup off the bridge (where the battle took place) with its . However, Piplup was able to use its to turn things around and defeat Weavile with a powered-up . In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga owned a Weavile. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness manga A Weavile who was part of Team AWD appeared in the adaptation of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Dai Fugō used a Weavile. also used a Weavile. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl When Weavile is released from a Poké Ball, it dashes from side to side and uses . It also dazes the opponent. Trophy information "A Sharp Claw Pokémon. The crown on its head resembles a fully opened folding fan. Its sharp, hooked claws and outstanding speed are its most memorable features. It's one of the Pokémon that can be expected to perform well in the front lines of a battle. There are many Trainers who teach it the TM False Swipe and travel with it to catch rare Pokémon." Pokkén Tournament Weavile is Speed-type playable character in Pokkén. Moves it can use include , , , , and . In Burst form, it can use the Burst Attack Sonic Slash. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: A possible reward for one of the toughest optional missions is a statue of Weavile that is displayed outside the rescue base. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: A female Weavile leads Team AWD, a team that pursues the challenges of Zero Isle. and hold her in high respect, referring to her by the title of 'Lady'. *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Team AWD are shown in the Team Charm Special Episode, being the major antagonists of the story. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} and , which they carefully divide among their group.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Almia Castle}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Layuda Island, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 1}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 202 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 628}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 29: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |2009 World Championships Weavile|Japanese|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |2009 World Championships Weavile|English|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |2009 World Championships Weavile|German|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |2009 World Championships Weavile|Spanish|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |2009 World Championships Weavile|French|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |2009 World Championships Weavile|Italian|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |Pokémon Center Occupation Plan Cyrus's Weavile|All|Japan|48|October 1 to November 11, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Cyrus's Weavile}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10|*|'}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|*|'}} |Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Throat Chop|Dark|Physical|80|100|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- , and . }} |- |- |- when its Speed is 175 or higher, and its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Razor Claw |link='Kunoichi' and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding (Night) |no2=461 |name2=Weavile |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Ice }} Sprites Trivia * Weavile has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Weavile weighs as much as . It shares this similarity with and Alolan . * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Weavile and its . Origin Weavile may be based on the '' , a type of often represented as weasel demons with sickles on their front legs and sometimes understood as the cause of mysterious cuts on the skin, especially in cold weather. It also shares some traits with s and s. Its appearance may be based on old Egyptian fashion, as it includes what resemble a headdress, collar, and earrings similar to what Egyptian deities wear. Its "eyeshadow" also resembles Egyptian makeup. Name origin Weavile may be a combination of weasel and vile. Manyula is a combination of 魔 ma (demon), 潜入 sennyū (sneaking in), and 鼬 yū (weasel, an alternate reading of itachi). Nyu itself may be a combination of ニャー nya (the sound a cat makes) and 鼬 yū. In other languages , , , , and |fr=Dimoret|frmeaning=From dim, and |es=Weavile|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Snibunna|demeaning=From |it=Weavile|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=포푸니라 Popunira|komeaning= |zh_cmn=瑪狃拉 / 玛狃拉 Mǎniǔlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. }} Related articles * Silver's Weavile * Team AWD External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Snibunna es:Weavile fr:Dimoret it:Weavile ja:マニューラ zh:玛狃拉